


Поэма без времени

by Groove



Category: Russian Literature - Fandom, Велимир Хлебников, Серебряный век
Genre: 20th Century, Drama, Estrangement, Gen, Hallucinations, Historical References, Out of Character, POV First Person, Philosophy, Russia, Stream of Consciousness, Visions, беды с башкой, остранение, поэзия серебряного века, серебряный век - Freeform, футуристы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groove/pseuds/Groove
Summary: Поэт Велимир Хлебников находится вне времени и пространства, выходит за грани реальности и собственного тела и получает обратно свой королевский титул.





	Поэма без времени

**Author's Note:**

> Ка - персонаж двух одноименных прозаических произведений Хлебникова.

_Мне иногда казалось, что если бы души  
великих усопших были обречены, как возможности,  
скитаться в этом мире, то они, утомленные  
ничтожеством других людей должны были избирать  
как остров душу одного человека, чтобы  
отдохнуть и перевоплотиться в ней. Таким образом,  
душа одного человека может казаться  
целым собранием великих теней.  
В. Хлебников, из письма к Вяч. Иванову _

01.

Я был великолепен. Я был сон и был явь. Я был Логос и был ничто. Как бестелесный дух, я парил среди человеческих голов, гудящих, словно пчелиный улей, воющих, словно босоногие ведьмы на шабаше. Я становился каждой новорожденной мыслью, я передавался из уст в уста. Я был народом. Я был бесконечен и исчисляем. Я был воздух и влага, время и пустота. Все заключалось во мне, и я расточал себя во всем. Я облекался в лазурь слова, из меня ткали молитвы, мне подражали, меня выплевывали, пили, пели. Я был стихия. Я был революция. Я был первородный рев. Я был и не был. Я был Язык. Я – язык. Аз – начало, яз – конец. Я путешествовал по времени и видел будущее. Оно во мне, в языке, внутри и снаружи, в хлюпанье губ, в сдвиге губ, сделанном как бы против воли. Я – в зубах, выставленных на показ. Я – зык. Я – зыбок. Я – зыб и зыбь. Я – зъобча. Все время мира замкнуто во мне. Весь Времир. Я не жил. Я только буду. Это мой лозунг.   
Я про рок рек.

02.

Пришел Крученых. Он очень шумный. Он всегда меня находит в вихре времени и чисел и выдергивает обратно в бренное тело, где бы далеко я не существовал, в чью бы кожу не залезал. Но однажды я не вернусь сюда. Не знаю, будут ли по мне горевать. Наверное, будут. Но я все равно хочу уйти.  
Крученых посмотрел на исписанные мелом стены моей комнаты, затем опустил глаза на исписанный пол.   
– Что же это, символы, брат? – спросил он, присвистнув.  
– Это числа, – ответил я.   
Алексей махнул мне рукой.  
– Подойди ко мне. Не сиди там в углу.   
Я встал и медленно подошел к нему.   
– Где же твоя кровать? – произнес Алексей. – Ведь Бурлюк купил ее тебе на прошлой неделе. Ты спишь на полу?   
– Я отдал кровать вместе со столом на баррикады, – с каждым словом мир передо мной темнел и покачивался.   
– Какие баррикады, Витя? – удивился мой друг.  
– Для революции… В Париже… Студентам… – проговорил я, прежде чем упал на пол.

03.

Оказалось, что я не упал на пол. Я скатился в плетеную корзинку. Здесь пахло виноградной лозой. Чудесный аромат из далекого неизвестного мне детства. Я прижался щекой к темному дну корзины и не почувствовал тепла, только холод и безмятежность. Что со мной произошло? Почему так легко, липко и нестрашно? Я был парализован. Вдруг на меня что-то упало, что-то желтое. Оно свалилось на меня, ударило по челюсти со всего маху. Чужие вьющиеся мокрые волосы, очень длинные, шелковистые опутали меня, закрыли мне свет. Я не мог пошевелиться.  
– Что это с ним? Горячка? Новый припадок? – услышал я один голос над корзинкой.  
– Ему бы поесть. Он голодал неделю, - заметил другой голос.   
– Володя, – вмешался в их разговор третий голос. – Сходи за врачом.  
– Уже иду, – сказал взволнованно первый голос, затем прозвучали гулкие, тяжелые шаги, скрипнула девятая от двери половица, так жалобно скрипит только она одна, вечно фальшиво ноет и портит весь оркестр. Это не на флейте играть Володе. У двери петли не смазаны, она тоже поет, и сейчас запела, сразу как закрылась за первым голосом. Голосистее и мелодичнее в моей памяти навсегда останется чайник на кухне Бриков.  
– Я его спросил, куда делись кровать и письменный стол, а он объяснил мне, что отдал их каким-то студентам, – продолжил беседу надо мной другой голос, то бишь, второй.   
– Может, его обокрали? Он же не запирает дверь. Ты знаешь, как он, бывает, погружен в работу.  
– Да, он не видит ничего, кроме своих чисел.   
– Я возьму его жить к себе. Это будет лучшее решение.  
– Как привести его в чувства?   
– Он сам почти очухался. Смотри.  
Я не мог издать ни звука. Я был отрубленной головой в корзине. Как они собирались вернуть мне тело? Мое тело. Мое тленное, бренное тело, изъеденное червями. Мое тело, то, что когда-то, может быть, и было моим, как платье, изношено, потеряло цвет и давно кормит и насыщает почву.   
Я для вас умер, умер заранее, когда казнили всех. Числа не врут. Язык во рту такой неподвижный, неповоротливый, большой, толстый, развевается, как знамя, меж зубами. Мне снилось, что я терял зубы, а потом приснилось, что не терял – нарочно рассеивал по земле, чтобы не забыть дорогу. И вот я забыл, заблудился...  
– Витя, – звал меня кто-то, расталкивая чужую голову с вьющимися волосами, лежавшую на мне, кто-то вынул меня из корзины и перевернул.   
На корточках, взгромоздившись на бычью шею, сидела громадная голова в длинных бровях, с большим носом и губами, сложенными, как распластанные крылья чайки.  
– Виктор! Как ты?  
Я посмотрел на него. Бурлюк. Рядом с ним – Алексей.  
– Ты меня напугал, – сказал Крученых.   
Вид отрубленной головы производит, наверное, ужасное зрелище. Я бы с ним согласился. Но как смело поднял меня Давид! Как он подбрасывал меня, словно Саломея Иоанна Крестителя!  
– Виктор, послушай меня! - тряс меня Давид со всей силы. Из меня сыпались слова и числа. Градами, годами, городами и грядами. – Виктор!  
Тут он открыл мой рот, поймал мой мертвый язык и вырвал его. У меня почти сразу же вырос новый язык! Я вскрикнул от боли. Я вернулся.  
– Я БЫЛ ОТРУБЛЕННОЙ ГОЛОВОЙ! – воскликнул я, наслаждаясь, что речь и с ней сознание вернулись ко мне. – Я БЫЛ ОТРУБЛЕННОЙ ГОЛОВОЙ! Я БЫЛ ЧУЖОЙ! ВООБРАЗИТЕ!  
Мои друзья облегченно улыбнулись. Я улыбнулся тоже, когда обнаружил, что мое нынешнее тело на месте.   
Вскоре Володя привел врача. Доктор со строгим видом осмотрел меня. Он велел мне побольше гулять на воздухе и хорошо питаться. Давид настоял на том, чтобы я переехал к нему. Я не сопротивлялся.

04.

Дорогой Вячеслав Иванович!  
Я очень рад, что вы не рассержены по поводу моего скорого исчезновения. Вы и не должны были впадать в беспокойство. Я имею за собой такую склонность – покидать тело без причины. С этим невозможно пока совладать. Но я работаю над формулой, которая позволит мне предугадать исход каждой последующей «прогулки». Именно так, «прогулки». Мой дух, или призрак, как угодно, выгуливается по времени и пространству.   
На самом деле, время не движется, оно просто меняет комбинации, понимаете, цифры управляют временем. Время – это цифры. Мои подсчеты оказываются верны. Единственный язык, который откроет человечеству правду, наиболее точную правду – это язык чисел. Дальше мы подберем ключ ко времени! Я готов декламировать это на улицах, а если люди слишком глупы, тогда следует говорить с животными. Вы – великий заклинатель, и можете понять мою трагедию! Время – одно. Не бывает ВРЕМЁН. А я слышу Время. Вы тоже могли бы услышать и даже увидеть его. Тогда вы почувствуете жизнь, смерть и будущее. Мы с вами вполне способны быть и тем, и другим, и третьим. И все это легко высчитать!  
Я очень соскучился по вас и вашему обществу. После выздоровления я обязательно приду к вам. Больше не теряйте меня. Под «меня» я, конечно, подразумеваю себя, а не свою оболочку. Медики вам скажут прямолинейно, что я на почве длительного голодания и истощения достиг обычных галлюцинаций. Человеческое тело слабое, его очень просто вывихнуть, только и всего. Наверное, если бы я обуздал уже эту науку, я мог бы рассчитать полет до вашей «Башни», мне не понадобились бы ноги и подошвы ботинок на два размера больше. Довольно и того, чтобы передать вам весточку между двух крыл моих слуг – времирей. Признаюсь, что и босым бы я дошел до вас, но боюсь, мой непригодный организм залихорадит. Или вообразите, что мне не требуются крылья, и я врываюсь ветром в ваше распахнутое окно. Все случилось бы по вашему призыву. Как знать, может быть, я всегда с вами. С этими мыслями отправляюсь спать.  
Велимир Хлебников

05.

записки «бродячей собаки»

собаки писать не могут это всем широко известно читать они не в состоянии но я знаю что такое собака и не совсем было понятно что означает бродячая но я разобралась пока меня ремонтировали и заполняли мебелью музыкальными инструментами красивыми люстрами так что внутри я стала яркой шумной пахла табаком разных сортов кислым вином иногда пивом водкой и порою свежей селедкой а снаружи я была подвалом угрюмой норой прибежищем для поэтов ведь в поэтах особенно во французских поэтах есть сходство с бродячей собакой они такие же бездомные нищие и пьяные и дохнут под забором любой может их пнуть камень в них бросить они бывает и на людей не похожи эти поэты любят абсент ницше смерть проклятия революцию с богом у них сложно да и в этом я не сильна бог никогда не приходил в меня что такое ницше я тоже не поняла до конца но знаю что это какое-то утробное шипение неуютные вызывающие звуки что касается фасада то у всех поэтов фасад разнообразный и пестрый есть среди них те кто уделяет архитектуре много времени и ландыши у них в петлице и губы подкрашены и щеки разрисованы и меха на плечи наброшены пусть и обуты зимой в худые боты а есть и те кто невзрачен внешне почти раздет и летом и зимой и без электричества в глазах зато сияет глубоко внутри так что непонятно какого они стиля вот таким для меня оказался велимир хлебников с виду пустой заброшенный дом абсолютно нелюдимый поэт населенный призраками умерших и еще не родившихся людей привожу вам его портрет кто это вы я не знаю потомки будетляне члены союза 3 1 7 дети адама мне безразлично но писатели всегда к кому-то обращаются у них так заведено и почему они верно сами не задумываются только всегда есть вы отчего бы и мне не обратиться к вам я повидала многих писателей мне есть что сказать взгляните хоть бы на стены на стулья или на вещи которые у меня постоянно забывают и не ищут хлебников наверное тоже не знал к кому обращаться или обращался ко всему сразу это почти одно и то же в нем что-то было надломлено не мне судить о людях о том что они называют характером и душой однако кое-что и я замечаю вопреки людской мудрости которая гласит что у стен есть уши у меня есть глаза и развито мышление хлебников обычно говорил так что ничего не было понятно читал свои стихи без выражения без соблюдения интонации как-то отвратительно и замкнуто он бубнил себе под нос бобэоби бобэоби бобэоби получалась лепечущая рыба привожу цитату блока выходило что хлебников будто читал заклинание и верил всему любой мелочи верил как простодушный ребенок а еще был против войны осип тоже был с ним согласен осип мандельштам вдруг вы с ним не знакомы недавно он сильно разозлился чего с ним раньше не случалось или я не примечала прежде я в эти скандалы не ввязываюсь никогда да и как да и не мое это дело но бейлиса все обсуждали кто-то считал что он виновен кто-то его защищал мнения разделились осип был еврей и ему стало обидно то что он услышал о бейлисе от хлебникова само оскорбление было построено гнусно и не возбуждает интереса а вот манера исполнения уж удивительно как велимир специально повысил голос ведь перед этим еле говорил едва губами ворочал словно заставлял себя и опускал взгляд вниз в этот раз на этот случай велимир превратился в кого-то другого он сидел с виктором шкловским и бурлюком у которого на лице была нарисована черная паутина на лице а в ней запуталась маленькая серебристая муха всем очень нравилось все глазели на него что справедливо бурлюк умел удивлять хлебников тогда превзошел себя он выразился о бейлисе грубо и явно намекал что евреям нельзя доверять слова у него вышли громкие и осип разумеется принял это оскорбление в свой адрес поэтому и вызвал велимира на дуэль еврей и русский поэт так заявил осип о себе и хлебников не возражал только посмеялся странно и посоветовал мандельштаму навестить дядю в риге и все вокруг восприняли это как шутку а осип побледнел сделался совсем из мрамора и сконфузился я видела это очень ясно потому что хлебников сказал правду о дяде правду которую знать просто не мог и сказал с нахальством вселившимся вдруг в него а друзья его не выглядели пораженными бурлюк реагировал спокойно приучено и даже ласково шкловский тоже хотя признаться тень изумления все-таки мелькнула на его лице но он кажется пытался разобраться в ситуации и в хлебникове только на самом деле велимир и раньше приводил всю нашу публику в шок с гумилевым он однажды свободно заговорил на одном из африканских наречий взять даже ту историю когда велимир проснулся женщиной

06.

Вне сомнения, хорошо бы здесь воспользоваться надежным рассказчиком. Но у нас под рукой не найдется достойного кандидата. Только первоисточник, как бы сомнителен, вязок он не был. Будь у нас хоть сотня претендентов, ни одному бы не поверили вы ни на грош. Пусть это будет дикая бурная пляска воображения, пусть сама реальность! Ибо ни одна реальность не была еще настоящей! И никто не знал одну только реальность! Реальность – это пространство. Подумайте о времени. Задумайтесь о нем хоть раз.

07.

КА 3

Я любил Ка невыразимо. Мы много ссорились и кричали друг на друга, но такую шутку я вытерпеть не мог. Он прилетел ко мне, когда я проснулся, взмахнул крылами и стал улыбаться, как солнцебог.   
– Я был коронован, – сказал ему я гордо и с достоинством. – Меня избрали Королем Времени. Ты должен присягнуть мне на верность.   
– Сегодня ты не Король, – возразил он, продолжая держать рот в улыбке.   
– То, что ты говоришь – государственная измена, – нахмуривши лоб, заявил я.   
– Ты был Королем вчера, – Ка вышел из моей спальни и вернулся сюда с зеркальцем в руке. – Сегодня ты Королева Времени. Так решило Сегодня. Король умер. Помнишь, ты поздоровалась со Смертью?   
– Да, – кивнула я, рассматривая себя в зеркале, которое принес мне друг. – Что же произошло?  
Я все изучала свое новое лицо, терла его ладонью, но оно было тем же. Морщины, старые знакомые, как сверчки, оставались на коже, глаза того же голубиного цвета и спутанные волосы дервиша. Что же получается, я всегда была женщиной? Разницы нет, и границы раздвинуты? Пришла нагая свобода, уничтожила языческое рунное прошлое, свирепое лозунговое настоящее и оставила степи будущего.   
– Ты победила, как и хотела, – возвестил Ка, встав передо мной на колени.   
– Не может быть! – воскликнула я прежним голосом. Им я заклинала, взывала и пробовала пространство. – Я не верю!  
– Сама посуди. Не ты ли ратовала за время? Оно важнее всего. Ты – это ты. Столько тел и оболочек… Неудивительно, что ты забыла! В наших скитаниях по царству времени, избирая людей для великой цели. Ты долго спала. И во сне была явь. И во сне миссия кончилась, – тут Ка взял мою руку и приник к ней губами, как преданный вассал. – Я присягаю тебе. Присягают тебе все триста семнадцать столетья назад, столетья вперед!   
– Нет, нет! Это была шутка! – я хотела убежать, вырвала у него руку. Слезы уже блестели в моих глазах. Это все насмешка в полрта. Они снова мучают меня, его. Его. Я как наяву увидела себя сквозь пелену спальни. Поношенный костюм, грустный светлый взгляд. И как меня коронуют для анекдота. Лучше бы бросали камни эти глупые дети в костюмах взрослых. Но я не король веселья! О, рассмейтесь, смеяли, рассмейтесь! Пролейтесь дождем на меня, водопадом угловатых шуток! Мой язык – против вашего! Я не пойду. Вы меня выбрали, вы приговорили и вы смеетесь! Трюкачи и трюкачества. Не выношу. Я плакала, и Ка собирал мои слезы с пола. Они были как розовый жемчуг. Ка подобрал их все, сплел из них бусы, а потом отдал мне.   
– Это правда, – произнес он.   
– Ты оказался предателем, – разозлилась я и швырнула в него бусы.  
– Нет. Я могу доказать, что я не предатель.   
– Докажи.  
Ка повиновался. Он достал из кармана кольцо – символ земного шара. Королевский знак отличия. Тот самый, который на меня надели и отобрали.  
– Навсегда твоё, королева, – серьезно сказал Ка. – Или король. Как тебе будет угодно. 


End file.
